Open Windows
by popperjenna
Summary: It wasn't rare for Yato to go into Hiyoris room while she slept to watch her, but that was only because she was too stupid to close the damn window... Right ?


It wasn't rare for yato to watch Hiyori as she slept. He never intended for it to be creepy- god, no- he just liked to get to know her features more. For instance, if he hadn't made a habit of examining her in her sleep how would he know that her nostril was actually unusually small when stared at for long enough ? He would never know how she kicks the covers off when she slept ! This was all precious information for Yato, and he couldn't imagine not knowing all these details. That was a strange thing to think about.

It was actually not always just watching her; sometimes he would lie down beside her and get a feel of what it would be like to hold her as she slept (spoiler alert- it was like _heaven_ ). Sometimes he would stroke her hair. He even found out that the scent of strawberries didn't fade from her hair- not even if you inhaled the smell for hours at a time ! She also seemed to let out a small purr sound if you gently scratched just below her chin. Oh, he would so be dead if Hiyori knew of his, erm, 'research'.

The only negative thing about the whole ordeal was the fact that he was able to get in her bedroom in the first place. She would leave her window open wide every night, and Yato strongly disliked that. It was so easy for enemies to wander in ! He felt a need to protect her, maybe that's why he came so often. He could never bring the window thing up in front of her, then she would know he was _snooping_ in her room while she _slept_. That would definitely earn him a double-smack down. The idea made him shudder.

He sat on the windowsill, looking in to see her soundly asleep. She was really pretty when she slept. Not like sleeping beauty, of course not- her mouth often hung open and her legs would be twisted in odd positions. She was still beautiful to Yato. His feet fell onto the cold flooring of her bedroom, and before he knew it he was standing beside her bed and peering down at her. He picked the covers off of the ground and placed them atop her as he did every night.

He found himself crawling into the bed beside her. Her face was inches from his, and he could feel her breath against his nose. It was a familiar feeling. He reached his hand carefully behind her head and began to run her hair through his fingers. He wished he were able to examine her eyes. Part of him wished she slept with her eyes open, but the utter creepiness of the whole idea just pushed him against it.

His eyes traveled around her face as he did many nights before. He really liked the way her hair fell carefully around her forehead. He liked the way her sleeping face was oddly peaceful, yet positively adorable. He was deeply in love with her, and he knew it. His heart was invested in this single human girl. Maybe she liked him too- she had to feel something, right ? Her eyes light up when he sees him, that had to mean something. Maybe she wasn't in love with him, but he could definitely try to make her. But maybe she didn't feel that way for him, maybe he was getting his silly hopes up. He didn't know a whole lot about this whole love thing.

He loved the way her nose seemed to twitch ever so slightly in her sleep. His eyes trailed down from her nose to her mouth. He loved the way she would pout in her sleep. He loved the way she smiled. He suddenly snapped out of his daydream state. She just smiled. In her sleep. Was she asleep ? His eyebrows furrowed down as his eyes widened. A single, soft giggle escaped her lips. He swore it was the most beautiful and frightening thing he'd ever heard in his life.

"Did you really think I didn't know ?" His gaze softened when he realized her tone was angry. She spoke gently. He wanted to get up and leave at that moment, he didn't want to have to explain just why he found her face so exciting to look at; but she willed him to stay without saying a word. Her eyes were open now, and he realized how her pinkish eyes really completed her face. How he had been missing out by watching her whilst they were closed.

He realized that they were looking directly into each others eyes and instantly darted up and onto his feet. He stood there in caution, watching the sleepy girl sit up and rub her eyes. He was at a loss for words. He wanted to tell her he was only there to protect her- that he only came every night because she was too stupid to close the damn window. But he couldn't speak. He was frozen.

"You don't have to be so afraid." She sounded disappointed now, and Yato felt his heart hurt a little. He relaxed himself, his gaze softening on the girl he loved so dearly.

"Why are you so cautious ? Do you think I'm angry ?" She raised an eyebrow as she pulled the blanket around her tightly.

"I should go, it's late- can we talk about this another time ?" He tried to sound cool and calm, but his heart was beating out of his chest. When it came to Hiyori, he was a mess. She lowered her gaze and frowned at his response. She lied herself back down on her bed and closed her eyes. He was confused- was that a yes ?

"Just... come lie down with me a little longer ?" It was a whisper now, but Yato was listening closely enough to hear. Did she really mean that ? Did she really want him to lie down with her...?

It wasn't like he could really refuse. He cautiously walked closer to her bed and lied down behind her.

"I love you." She yawned it out, and Yato wasn't sure if he had heard correctly, but he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. She nestled her head against his chin.

"You should close your window at night, it's dangerous... I couldn't help but come back to watch you."

"Why did you think I left it open ?"


End file.
